


Enchant My Soul

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Lost, Blood Pacts, Kidnapping, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “Enough, Leviathan! I’m willing to surrender myself. In exchange, I ask you to return the life which you have tragically taken from my prince,” Prompto pleaded.





	Enchant My Soul

In a sickening splattering sound, Prompto had been smacked and swatted against the cement and cobbled stoned streets, bloodied threads of saliva spluttering and spitting out of his mouth from the torturous impact. However, he had reacted and rolled onto his hands and knees, staggering and stumbling back onto his feet. Even so, he had been met with just another strike of the Leviathan's tail, brushing underneath his feet and knocking him back down. “You’re not as much fun. I liked killing your prince much more,” Leviathan said, while uncoiling his tail to plunge and plummet into the human’s heart, as the Crownsguard gasped and tried reaching for his sword. “You pathetic and pitiable humans shouldn’t summon me. I’m not as merciful like the others.”

 

In an instant, Prompto had dodged and darted towards the shore, hiding behind the lighthouse and considering options at this point. After all, he had known the Leviathan couldn’t be beaten, an ancient and archaic creature like the Leviathan will forever remain uncontrollable and unconquerable. However, he knew that the Leviathan could be bariagned and bribed with, an option which just might or might not hurt to try out. “Enough, Leviathan! I’m willing to surrender myself. In exchange, I ask you to return the life which you have tragically taken from my prince,” Prompto pleaded, while watching the Leviathan radiate in bright brilliant light, as a lustrous human shape started slowly and steadily walking towards him. “Leviathan?”

 

In due time, Prompto had begun squinting and saw a young man mischievously grinning before him, enveloped in a golden gown and gold jewelry fitting for such a celestial beauty. Without hesitation, he had dropped down and knelt before the Leviathan, not flinching even as a weight draped delicately soon over and onto his propped up knee. As the Leviathan raised his head, he had begun being kissed deeply and greedily, strength draining and depleting from his body because of the Leviathan. “Crownsguard, I accept your deal,” Leviathan said, while he stood and picked up the celestial being bridal style, as he began walking towards the treacherous ocean. “Let’s go visit your new home, my pet.”

 

However, Prompto had heard soon screams and shouts, prohibiting and preventing him from going any more closer to the treacherous ocean. Upon turning around, he had begun sobbing and crying, an ache in his heart from watching the Lucis prince stand and stumble towards him. Even so, he had formed a pact with the Leviathan, an agreement which was indestructible and immortal till the ends of time. “What are you doing, Prompto? As your prince, I command your loyalty! Come to my side, Crownsguard!” Prince Noctis demanded, while the Leviathan smirked and stroked his cheek, as he looked down at the beautiful being in his arms. “ _ Prompto Argentum _ , Crownsguard of Lucis,  I will not ask again. Drop or kill that sea witch right now!”

 

Even so, Prompto hadn’t been able to and continued walking towards the treacherous ocean, a lustrous light radiating from the Leviathan’s seashell necklace and enchanting him. However, he hadn’t been bewitched and beguiled completely, a part of his heart still spellbound and seduced by the Lucis prince. For this reason, he had heard an angry scream and shout, demanding him to plunge and plummet into the ocean right now. “I hold his heart now. Your precious Crownsguard is mine. He made a pact with me. If I gave you life once more, I will have his in return. It is a fair trade. Leave us in peace,” Leviathan said, while giggling in amusement and accomplishment, as he jumped into the ocean and gasped at the coldness. “Come with me, Crownsguard. I am your prince now. I command your loyalty.”

  
Ironically, Prompto couldn’t completely obey the Leviathan, his heart still being tugged and tethered to the sounds of an enchanting and authoritative voice from above. However, he had done the thing asked of him, attempting to honor his pact and pacify the Leviathan’s wrath. Even so, he had his heart still being bewitched by someone else, a person more captivating and commanding than the Leviathan altogether. “Stay alive, Prompto! I’m not letting that  _ thing _ take you,” Prince Noctis cried out, while the Leviathan growled in fury, as his heart started aching again in grief. “You made an oath with me, not with that sea witch. You pledged yourself to Lucis, to  _ me _ . I am your true prince. Don’t forget that, Prompto. I will find you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
